


Profesor Lehnsherr ¿no?

by My_Cherik_Shot



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles is a Professor, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Shark, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Cherik_Shot/pseuds/My_Cherik_Shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles y Erik son profesores. Charles y Erik son mutantes. Charles acaba de graduarse, Erik lo hizo hace cuatro años.<br/>Erik tiene mellizos, y Charles tiene un ex novio que prefiere olvidar.<br/>Dos hombres totalmente distintos, destinados a verse todos los lunes a las 10am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni X-Men ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son de Marvel y Fox.

Erik sabía que volver a ver a esos adolescentes hormonales y alborotados, era parte del proceso de volver a trabajar, también el de envejecer. Porque con sus recientes 28 años, sentía que en cuatro años había envejecido veinte.

-Buenos días -canturrea Emma con emoción-. Al fin comenzamos -suelta con sarcasmo.

Lo único que sale de los labios de Erik es un gruñido cansado.

-Oí que hay un nuevo profesor de biología -continúa Emma mientras bebe café-. Dicen que es guapísimo, pero que... Ya sabes...

Erik arquea una ceja desentendido.

-Ya sabes... -vuelve a insinuar.  
-No, en realidad no lo sé -gruñe hablando por primera vez.

Emma rueda los ojos, pero rápidamente vuelve a su sarcástica sonrisa.

-Bueno, dicen que batea para el otro lado -de inmediato suelta una carcajada.

Si había algo que la joven profesora de literatura no conocía, era de discreción. Y no es que su mutación no ayudara a su curiosidad latente.  
Erik ríe quedadamente y bebe de su café.  
No reía por la aparente homosexualidad del profesor, sino porque Emma parecía desanimada con ello.

-Bueno, de todas formas es muy joven para mí -se resigna-. Tiene 24. A ti te gustan más jóvenes ¿no? -bromea descaradamente.

Por la escuela se oían rumores que decían que al profesor Lehnsherr, profesor de historia, también le gustaban los hombres. Y sabiendo que esto no era muy lejano a la realidad, Emma gustaba de mofarse en su propia cara sobre lo guapo que era algún hombre.

-Emma -advierte Erik.  
-Lo siento, acabo de recordar que quieres mantener la fachada de macho recién separado -bromea.

Erik la fulmina con la mirada en el exacto momento que el timbre suena. Tomándo sus cosas, Erik camina hacia su clase. Exactamente la misma del año pasado. Allí habían cinco mutantes, los cuales solo respondían a unos estupidos apodos que solían irritarlo. Banshee, Havok, Darwin, Beast, y Angel. A él le decían Magneto, pero nunca demasiado fuerte.

-Buenos días -murmura.

Porque sí, aún cansado y odioso, siempre saludaba a esos mocosos. Todos contestaron con la peor coordinación de la historia y cortaron toda conversación. Eso era, claramente, porque ya conocían al profesor Lehnsherr y su "amistoso" carácter.

-Como es su último año, tendrán una prueba que evalúe todos los contenidos de historia que vieron desde el comienzo de la secundaria -suelta sentándose sobre su escritorito.

El rostro asustado de los jóvenes le saca una sonrisa.

-Por eso, este año no voy a descansar hasta que vea que estén listos para ese examen. Y si no lo están, no duden en que los reprobaré.

Los adolescentes exhalaron con dolor marcado y pusieron esos ojos de cachorro que a Erik le divertían tanto. Wanda los hacía cada vez que quería chocolates. Y eso también le recordaba lo jóvenes que aún eran sus alumnos. "Diecisiete años no son nada" -le recordó su cerebro. No, no eran nada. Y a pesar de eso, fue a la edad en que se enamoró de Magda. Tal vez por eso terminaron así. Demasiado jóvenes.

-Así que, bueno -murmura saliendo de sus pensamientos-. Hoy van a tener una prueba de repaso.

Los rostros estupefactos de los jóvenes fueron una satisfacción para Erik, el cual sacó los exámenes de su bolso y comenzó a repartirlos.

-Dios no -se oyó desde algún punto de la habitación cuando ya todos recibieron sus hojas.

Erik busca al emisor de la exclamación, encontrándose con un nervioso Alex, alias Havok, el niño rayos de sol. Arquea una ceja hacia él, y el joven se encoje en el asiento. Al parecer el único completamente tranquilo ante el examen era Hank, o Beast, o lo que fuera. Un chico prodigio, según la mayoría de los profesores. Y la verdad era, que era bastante cierto. Erik se atrevía a decir que el adolescente era incluso más listo que muchos profesores. Incluso más listo que él, cuando no se trataba de historia.  
En un tiempo record de treinta minutos, Hank estira una mano con el examen hacia Erik. El cual sonríe satisfecho y toma el examen. Después de leerlo detenidamente por unos minutos, decidió que el joven había obtenido otro diez. La corrigió con tranquilidad y la guardó entre sus cosas.  
No es que fuera una mala persona, pero tener que decir que el tiempo había acabado, era extremadamente divertido para él. Pensándolo bien, quizás si era algo malvado.

-Muy bien, tiempo fuera, quiero que me entreguen los exámenes -dice observando su reloj-. Que sea rápido -murmura.

Ya estaba por cambiar de hora, y no estaba seguro de que le apeteciera encontrarse con el siguiente profesor.  
En cuanto los exámenes estuvieron en su bolso, caminó hacia la puerta. Abriéndola en el exacto momento en que el timbre rugía. En el exacto momento en que su cuerpo impactaba contra otro.

-Dios mío, lo siento -gruñe Erik.

Con los exámenes regados en el piso, Erik sube la vista hasta esos ojos azules que lo observaban asustados. Inmediatamente, el joven hombre, se arrodilla comenzando a recogerlos.

-No hay problema -murmura.

Un Erik aún algo atontado, se agacha y ayuda al otro hombre. Cuando ambos están en pie, Erik recibe los exámenes.

-Que horrible forma de conocerse -suelta el hombre con nerviosismo-. Charles Xavier -estira una mano hacia Erik.  
-Erik Lehnsherr -acepta el saludo.

No, a Erik no le agradaba demasiado la humanidad en general, pero ese hombre bajito y sonriente, emanaba buenas vibras. Y eso no era algo que le agradara demasiado tampoco, pero algo en él hacía la excepción.  
Las miradas expectantes y divertidas de los adolescentes, lo sacaron de la ensoñación.

-Un placer profesor Lehnsherr -murmura Charles.

Y sin decir nada, Erik sale del salón de clases.  
Tenía que ir a su siguiente clase, y pensar en que historia le inventaría a Pietro esa noche para que durmiera en su habitación y no se asustara por cualquier cosa. Vaya, nadie le había dicho lo difícil que era ser padre. Y después de cinco años, seguía sin estar seguro de que algún día se acostumbraría. "Tal vez si Magda fuera una madre más presente". Sacude la cabeza ante el último pensamiento, y continúa caminando.


	2. Charles Xavier y los pasos para controlar a tu hermana emparejadora.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-men pertenece a Marvel y Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste :)

Charles no era especial, o seo creía desde que Sebastian lo incrustó en su cabeza.  
Él siempre había sido un cazador experto en temas de ligues. Tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Pero desde que ese loco pisó su vida, su voluntad flaqueo, y ese ágil tigre, se convirtió en un asustado gatito. Y eso tan solo en dos años.  
Cuando su relación terminó, supo que había hecho lo correcto. A lo largo de todo un año, parte de ese feroz tigre había logrado tocar la superficie otra vez. Un proceso agotador, a decir verdad. Pero lentamente, Charles Xavier, el recientemente graduado profesor Xavier, volvía a ser él mismo.

-Bueno -murmura con una sonrisa de lado-. Soy Charles Xavier, su profesor de biología.

Una alumna eleva la mano y Charles asiente dándole la palabra.

-¿Es soltero?

Charles ríe divertido y ladea la cabeza.

-Te contaré una historia -suelta con alegría, haciendo brillar los ojos expectantes de los jóvenes-. Hace ya cinco años, cuando ni siquiera era legal que bebiera, mi hermana Raven y yo solíamos colarnos en los bares.

Charles sonríe ampliamente ante los rostros atentos.

-Ella es todo lo que puedes llamar encantadora, extremadamente encantadora. Así que no podía mantenerme lejos por mucho tiempo.

Observa hacia un costado, justo en donde los exámenes habían caído. Allí, una lapicera dorada brillaba con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

-Gracias a esto, mis ligues tenían que ser rápidos, y a duras penas lograba unos cuantos besos.

Los jóvenes soltaron una risa descoordinada.

-Bueno, Raven siempre decía que los hombres éramos fáciles de convencer...

Hiso una pausa larga, generando expectativa.

-Tenía razón, y se podría decir que ahora me gustan más los hombres que las mujeres.

"Oh Dios, no puede ser"  
"Vaya desperdicio de hombre"  
"No podía ser tan perfecto"  
"Me pican los pies"

Charles observó al alumno del cual brotó el último pensamiento, y sonrío de lado.

-Si, es molesto ¿Verdad? Sobretodo cuando los zapatos están muy ajustados -murmura acercándose a la lapicera tirada, que casualmente se encontraba junto al joven.

Hank McCoy. Completamente mutante. Al parecer el más listo de la clase. Hank asiente lentamente. Y Charles sonríe satisfecho, comenzando a sentirlos. Cinco, había cinco mutantes en su clase.

...

-¿Cómo fue el primer día?  
-¡Asombroso! Me la he pasado de maravilla, en mi primera clase, los de último año, hay cinco mutantes allí ¿Puedes creerlo? -dice con emoción a toda velocidad a través del teléfono.  
-Eso es genial, Charles. Kurt ha preguntado por ti. Dijo que habías prometido venir el sábado por la tarde a jugar con él.  
-Oh umm -Charles meditó intentando recordar.

Pero aunque no hubiera ningún acuerdo anterior con Kurt, no podía hundir a su pequeño sobrino así.

-Claro ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? -dice despreocupadamente.  
-Charles -advierte Raven y suelta una carcajada-. Por hoy fingiré que te creo, pero bien sabes que no puedes cubrir a Kurt para siempre.  
-Quizás cuando sea adolescente sea un poco más difícil -bromea.  
-Idiota -gruñe Raven y contiene una carcajada-. Mañana tienes que venir, recuerda que Azazel es demasiado maniático con eso de ver el football en familia, y tú eres más su familia que Kurt y yo -bromea.  
-Claro, no podría faltar -murmura y examina la lapicera en su mano-. Erik Lehnsherr -susurra deletreando las letras con sus dedos.  
-¿Quién?

Charles da un brinco en el sillón.

-¡Cristo, Raven! Olvidé que seguías ahí.  
-Oh, claro que sigo aquí ¿Quién es Erik? ¿Quién es el señor Lehnsherr? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó en una especie de ataque verborragico.  
-Es... Un tipo -dice con tranquilidad.  
-¿De verdad, Charles? Creí que era una nueva moda de llamar a mujeres con nombres de hombres -gruñó.  
-Es profesor en la escuela en que trabajo. No lo conozco, es solo que se me ha quedado una lapicera suya de nuestro encuentro.

Charles meditó en sus palabras, deteniéndose en la última oración.

-No quise decir la palabra encuentro con mala intención -aclaró velozmente.

A Raven le gustaba pensar cosas extrañas, y generalmente lo emparejaba con todo ser viviente.

-Claro, claro. Ya lo imagino por su nombre ¿Alto?  
-Ajam.  
-Ojos verdes por supuesto ¿tal vez grises?

Diablos, su hermana siempre fue buena jugando al detective.

-Grises ¿y eso qué?  
-Delgado pero musculoso, su cabello es entre rubio y rojizo.  
-¿Qué diablos, Raven? ¿El telepata soy yo o eres tú?  
-¡Se quien es! -exclama con emoción.- Azazel y él fueron coompañeros de preparatoria, aún se encuentran para beber, alguna que otra vez.  
-¡¿Si ya sabías quién era, por qué jugaste al detective conmigo?!  
-Me gusta molestarte -suelta con simpleza-. Es divorciado y tiene dos hijos.  
-Dios, Raven. No pedí esa información -murmura avergonzado.  
-Ustedes harían una pareja adorable.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

-Voy a colgar -advierte Charles.  
-Okay, cuélgale el móvil a tu hermana. Mañana recibirás venganza.

Ambos ríen animados, y tras unos cortos "adios", y unos recordatorios más, los hermanos se despidieron.

...

-Raven me dijo que has conocido a Erik -suelta Azazel y sonríe de lado.

Y Charles recuerda ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensé sobre Azazel? Claro, que era un loco que se quería aprovechar de su hermana. Y en cierta manera, lo hizo. Porque, oigan, no es como si fuera a decirlo, pero para Raven ni siquiera era legal entrar a un bar cuando él la dejó embarazada.  
"Cosas que pasan"- había dicho Raven despreocupadamente.  
Y a pesar de todo, ese hombre, con Kurt sobre su regazo, y comiendo palomitas, parecía más un cachorrito que el loco asesino que creía haber visto.

-Conocer de lo que se dice conocer... pues no. A penas pudimos intercambiar nombres.

Azazel lo observa suspicaz.

-Es un tipo increíble, un poco amargado al principio, pero es cuestión de conocerlo mejor.

Y Charles se sentía colapsar.

-No estoy interesado en Erik -murmura.  
-Por ahora -suelta Raven.

Bueno, al parecer su forma de evadir a su emparejadora hermana, ya no estaba surtiendo efecto.


	3. Erik Lehnsherr y como ser un padre baboso y orgulloso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men le pertenece a Marcel y Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, si les gusta, kudos y comentarios xD solo si quieren.

Erik sabe que más del 90% de sus alumnos habían reprobado, no solo porque él mismo corrigió los exámenes, si no, también, por sus rostros abatidos y preocupados.

-Este año es el que definirá todo para ustedes, por eso me permito la exigencia -dice con gracia.

Los jóvenes exhalan casi resignados.

-Bien, van a hacer un resumen de la página 3 a la página 7 -dice observando su reloj-. Nada de copias, o internet, o lo que sea. El lunes quiero ver las hojas sobre mi escritorio a penas cruce la puerta.

El timbre suena, y extraño en él, guarda las cosas con tranquilidad. Esta vez abre la puerta con cuidado. El hombre que había tirado el lunes pasado ¿Cómo era...? ¿Xavier? Lo que sea. Estaba apoyado contra la pared esperando a que saliera.

-Profesor Lehnsherr -dice con amabilidad.  
-Profesor Xavier -contesta Erik con un asentimiento, y continúa su camino.

Puede escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

...

Su auto se detiene justo frente al jardín de infantes. Como era típico, todos los lunes y miércoles, era él quien buscaba a los niños.

-¡Papi!

El grito infantil lo saca de sus pensamientos. Wanda y Pietro corren hacia él a toda velocidad y se abrazan a sus piernas.

-Ey -dice Erik y se agacha a la altura de los pequeños-. ¿Quién quiere ir al parque por unos helados?

Los niños exclaman "¡Yo!" tan fuerte, que los demás padres los observan divertidos. Suben rápidamente al automóvil, y Erik les coloca los cinturones.

-Papi, Lorna dijo su primera palabra -dice Wanda con una enorme sonrisa que siempre le recordaba a si mismo.

Lorna. La más pequeña de los Lehnsherr. Cuando Erik ya había firmado los papeles del divorcio, Magda le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Vaya mal momento. De todas formas, Lorna era la pequeña consentida de la familia, y no podrían amarla más.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué dijo? -pregunta Erik.  
-Dijo papá -suelta Pietro.

El corazón de Erik da un salto. Él no podía ser catalogado de otra manera que no fuera "padre orgulloso". Y todos los días, cuando veía a los pequeños, sabía que no había salido algo más hermoso y perfecto de él, que no fueran sus hijos.  
Y recuerda, cuando nació Lorna, con su cabello verde. Obviamente mutante. Hermosa y seguramente sería más que poderosa.  
Y su primera palabra había sido "papá".

-Eso es increíble -dice Erik a la vez que estaciona el automóvil.

Los niños desabrochan los cinturones y salen corriendo al parque. Erik baja, y los sigue a una velocidad más discreta.  
A veces se preguntaba ¿Qué poderes tendrían sus hijos? ¿Tendrían poderes? Bueno, la última pregunta era más dirigida hacia Wanda. Porque mientras Pietro y Lorna eran evidentemente mutantes, Wanda no mostraba ningún signo de ello. Y no es como si le molestaría que fuera humana, pero tal vez... A ella si.

-¡Tengan cuidado, niños! -grita Erik.

Y ambos contestan en un risueño coro "¡Sí papi!".

El móvil sonando devuelve a Erik a la realidad, en cual se sienta en una banca cercana a los juegos.

-¿Sí?  
-Hola Erik -se oye desde la otra línea.  
-Azazel ¿Qué tal?

De toda la humanidad, se podría decir que Azazel era la única persona que realmente le agradaba. Y si, había conocido a su esposa, la intimidante Raven. Y no es que no le agradara, es que era, bueno... era intimidante. Y él era intimidante, por supuesto que no quería competencia.

-Excelente ¿Y tú?  
-Bien. En el parque con los niños -dice relajado.  
-Oh genial -dice en un tono neutral, ni fingiendo alegría, ni demasiado seco-. Llamaba para invitarte a cenar mañana -suelta casi con emoción.

Erik se lo piensa unos segundos. La verdad, no tenía nada que hacer, y hace mucho no cenaba con alguien que no fueran sus hijos o su propia alma.

-Claro.  
-Bien, entonces a las 6 -dice Azazel.  
-Okay, entonces nos vemos -finaliza Erik.  
-Nos vemos, Lehnsherr.  
-¡Papi! ¡Queremos helado! -es lo siguiente que oye Erik.

Toma a Pietro y Wanda de la mano, y sin decir nada, comienzan a caminar hacia los helados.

...

Erik observa otra vez a su ex esposa, y se permite una sonrisa de lado al ver que carga a Lorna. La pequeña estira los brazos hacia él, que acepta con gusto.

-Papá -dice la pequeña y rie con emoción.  
-Muy bien, cariño -dice Erik y besa su mejilla.  
-¿Los llevarás este sábado? -pregunta Magda.  
-Por supuesto -afirma Erik y Lorna vuelve a los brazos de su madre.

Magda suspira.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Erik.  
-Bueno, es que este sábado es el cumpleaños de mi madre y...  
-Quieres llevar a los niños a Atlanta -asegura Erik sabiendo a dónde iba la conversación.

Magda asiente esperando la reacción de su ex esposo.

-Está bien, pero déjame hablar con ellos antes de ir a dormir -afirma Erik y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta.

Decir que esa casa no lo inundaba de recuerdos, sería una mentira. Pero los últimos recuerdos allí, eran peleas y tensión. Así que simplemente podría afirmar que el vivir otra vez solo, en un cómodo apartamento, era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Claro, el único problema era la distancia con sus hijos, aunque hacías todo lo posible para que esta no existiera, era difícil viviendo lejos.

-Nos vemos Magda -Erik se inclina y besa la mejilla de la mujer, y luego la de su hija menor.

Y otra vez tendría que volver al apartamento, cocinar, y comer solo con su alma. Esos momentos, eran los únicos en que le permitía a su corazón flaquear. Era refrescante vivir solo, lejos de las peleas, lejos de un matrimonio que ya no funcionaba. Pero a veces, se sentía solo. Y el problema era que a él le agradaba estar solo. Pero no tan solo como se sentía a veces.  
Definitivamente necesitaba más amigos. "O una pareja" -grita su cerebro.  
Patea el pensamiento lo más lejos posible y suspira. Después de su matrimonio, una pareja no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Las mujeres eran complicadas. "Pero también te gustan los hombres" -vuelve a gritar su cerebro. Y esta vez, el pensamiento queda flotando cerca. Quizás no era una mala idea. Vamos, que le gustaban los hombres, pero nunca había salido con uno. Y Erik lo medita.  
A nadie mataría intentarlo, no desesperadamente, pero a ver que pasa.


	4. Charles Xavier y la odisea de agradarle a un Lehnsherr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men pertenece a Marvel y Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste <3

-No, no. Azazel, por favor, los cubiertos al revés -gruñe Raven.

Charles frunce el ceño y se encoje de hombros. No había porque exagerar todo. Sería una cena habitual de familia. Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que no entendía el hecho de que Raven le prohibiera salir de la cocina, mientras preparaban la sala.  
Alrededor de una hora atrás, su bondadosa y por sobretodo detallista hermana, le había advertido que no dejara la cocina por nada en el mundo. Y la verdad es que comenzaba a sentirse como un niño castigado y confinado a su habitación.

-¡Raven! -exclama angustiado-. ¿Esto es realmente necesario?

Pero cualquier respuesta negativa y oscura de su hermana, es cortada por el timbre.  
Raven aparece rápidamente en la cocina y arrastra a Charles a la sala.

-Se lindo -dice con simpleza.

Los ojos de Charles viajan inmediatamente a la mesa. Era de suponerse que solo habrían tres platos, ya que Kurt pasaría el día con los padres de Azazel. Pero había cuatro.

-Erik, que bueno verte.

El comentario de Raven hace que el cerebro de Charles vuelva a pisar la realidad, y no de una manera demasiado elegante. Sus mejillas se llenan de sangre, y jadea algo ahogado.

-¿Todo bien, Charles? -pregunta Azazel.  
-Excelente -dice intentando relajarse-. Profesor Lehnsherr, es una sorpresa verlo por aquí.  
-Podría decir lo mismo -dice Erik, y los hombres se dan las manos.

Charles podría asegurar que su rostro se veía tan confundido como el del hombre frente a él. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Raven hacer algo como eso? No, sin dudarlo un segundo esto era un plan de Raven para emparejarlo con alguien.

-Oh, se conocían -dice Raven como si no lo supiera desde hace unos días.  
-Algo así -murmura Erik.  
-Charles es mi cuñado -dice Azazel dando dos golpes en la espalda de Erik-. ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento?

Los cuatro se sientan, aún en un silencio extraño, y Azazel abre una botella de vino.

-Así que ¿Hermano de Raven? -pregunta Erik saliendo de su cabeza.

Erik no estaba seguro si se podía decir que Raven se parecía a alguien, era difícil por su color y sus exóticos rasgos. Pero Charles, no creía que se pareciera mucho a la mujer. Con esos ojos azules, y el cabello castaño algo alborotado. Sacude la cabeza por la dirección de sus últimos pensamientos.

-Bueno, algo así, sí -dice Charles velozmente.

Oh, vaya mierda ¿Hace cuanto no hablaba con un hombre que no fuera su cuñado?  
"Relájate Charles, intenta hacer un amigo" -le grita su cerebro.  
Y es que a pesar de que ese coqueto y furioso tigre comenzara a tocar la superficie, habían algunas cosas que lo convertían en una criatura tímida e indefensa. Como esos grises y gélidos ojos. Con un regaño interno, se prometió ser el elegante tigre que en realidad era. Sin importar el frío que emanaban esos ojos.

-¿Trabajan en la misma escuela? -pregunta Raven.

Charles gruñe en su interior. Por supuesto que su hermana ya sabía la respuesta, pero solo quería hacer que hablara con Erik.

-Sí -dice Erik-. Nos hemos cruzado unas veces.  
-Y en la mitad de ellas, casi termino estampado contra el suelo ¿No Lehnsherr?

El rostro sorprendido de Erik, hace que el interior de Charles salte satisfecho. Esa era la clase de cosas que el diría.

-Bueno, la mitad es uno. Pero supongo que sí, Xavier -Erik dice sonriendo de lado.

Ambos hombres dan un trago a sus copas, después de la "pelea", más cercana al coqueteo, según pensaba Raven.

-Voy a traer la cena -dice Raven y fulmina a Azazel con la mirada.  
-Eh -dice su esposo con nerviosismo-. Voy a ayudarte, cariño.

Y ambos desaparecen tras la puerta de la cocina.

-Entonces ¿Es amigo de Azazel, profesor Lehnsherr? -pregunta Charles.  
-Puedes llamarme Erik, si no te resulta descarado -bromea Erik.  
-No, creo que no -sigue la broma Charles-. Y tú puedes llamarme Charles, si no te resulta apresurado.

Los hombre sueltan sonoras carcajadas y se observan.

-Sí, Azazel y yo fuimos juntos a la preparatoria.  
-¿Hace cuánto? ¿Un siglo? -bromea Charles.  
-Por favor, si a penas tengo veintiocho -dice Erik-. Niñito.  
-Cuatro años no te hacen tan superior, Lehnsherr -dice marcando con fuerza el apellido del otro.

Y Erik lo había decidido. Charles le agradaba. Quizás ya había encontrado a alguien más con quien compartir unas copas algún viernes por la noche.

-Bueno, la cena ya está aquí -dice Raven y comienza a repartir las cosas en la mesa con ayuda de Azazel.  
-Eres profesor de historia ¿verdad? -pregunta Charles ignorando a su hermana, después de todo, se lo merecía.  
-Sí ¿Y tú?  
-Biología. Tengo una pregunta -dice Charles y siente el peso de los ojos de Raven mientras sirve la comida.  
-Adelante -dice Erik.

Una pregunta, vaya. ¿De la escuela? ¿Los alumnos? ¿Quizás algún profesor?

-Mutantes -suelta Charles.  
-Eso no es una pregunta -dice Erik y rueda los ojos.  
-Oh, que atento -lo molesta Charles, haciendo a Erik gruñir con una extraña sonrisa de lado-. En realidad, y aquí viene la pregunta ¿es usted mutante?

"¿Cómo diablos...?"

-¿Cómo diablos lo supe? -continúa Charles el pensamiento.  
-También eres mutante -suelta Erik-. Telepata -murmura asimilando la idea.  
-Elemental, Erik -bromea-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué escondes debajo de esos ojos grises?

Oh rayos, eso había sonado demasiado coqueto para Charles. Los ojos abiertos por sorpresa de Raven y Azazel, viajaron de Charles a Erik.

-Digamos que tengo un magnetismo natural -responde sin ningún problema.

Raven vuelve la vista a su plato, y comienza a comer, intentando distraerse.

-Vaya, como un gran imán -vuelve a molestarlo Charles.  
-Espero que no tengas nada de metal -bromea Erik comenzando a comer.  
-Tendrás que averiguarlo -susurra Charles, y también comienza a comer.

Bueno, al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que Raven esperaba.

...

Charles termina de colocarse el abrigo, y besa la mejilla de su hermana.

-Ya hablaremos de esto -susurra antes de separarse de ella.  
-¿Cómo vuelves? -pregunta Erik.

Eso es -se dice internamente. Se amable. Así es como empiezas una amistad. No seas el gruñón de siempre.

-Bueno, pensaba tomar un taxi -responde Charles extrañado.  
-Deja, yo te llevo, estoy en mi automóvil.  
-No quiero molestar -dice Charles elevando las manos.  
-No, no lo haces ¿Vamos?

Charles asiente y los dos se dirigen al automóvil.  
Raven observa a Azazel con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -pregunta el hombre, confundido.  
-Hagamos una apuesta -dice curvando los labios en una sonrisa malvada.  
-¿Una... Apuesta? -pregunta el hombre extrañado.  
-Sí. Si esos dos terminan juntos en menos de dos meses, yo gano. Si no, tú ganas -dice Raven completamente convencida.  
-¿Erik y Charles? -pregunta Azazel extrañado.

Raven golpea su brazo.

-Por supuesto -afirma ella.  
-Acepto la apuesta. Porque van a matarse antes de llegar a nada. Ya sabes, personalidades fuertes.  
-O terminarán revolcándose -dice Raven y comienza a entrar.

Y Azazel gruñe.

-Oye, aguarda. Eso no es justo, es obvio que hay tensión sexual.  
-Lo siento, ya has aceptado.


	5. Erik Lehnsherr, la voluntad y el poder de hacer amigos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men pertenece a Marvel y Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste <3

Cuando Erik abrió la puerta, los alumnos corrían alborotados, trabajos y hojas volaban por el aire. Algunos aterrizando en su escritorio, otros en el suelo.  
Sabía que había llegado temprano, pero realmente se divertía viendo la cara preocupada de sus alumnos. Se pega momentáneamente a la puerta, y tose un poco. De inmediato, los ojos de los jóvenes lo observan. Sorprendidos, comienzan a acomodarse en sus asientos.

-Bueno -susurra Erik-. Por lo menos los han entregado.

Coloca las cosas en su escritorio y vuelve el rostro hacia la puerta. Se acerca y la abre.

-Lo siento Erik, creo que se me ha quedado esto del viernes -suelta Charles a penas ve a Erik.

Charles sostiene triunfante las llaves de un auto.

-Charles, gracias a Dios. Pensé que las había perdido para siempre -dice Erik y las toma.  
-¿Nos vemos luego? -pregunta Charles.  
-Claro -dice Erik, y con una amplia sonrisa cierra la puerta.

Sí, Charles le había dado su número, y si, el viernes habían ido por unas copas. No habian hablado mucho, y de todas formas habia sido agradable. Pero no era motivo para que sus alumnos pusieran esa cara.  
Es decir, el sujeto le agradaba bastante. Era coqueto por naturaleza, pero realmente no le molestaba aquello, al parecer era parte de su encanto.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Erik a los jóvenes.  
-Usted y el profesor Xavier -dice Alex y arque las cejas insinuante.  
-¿Qué hay conmigo y el profesor Xavier? -reta al joven.  
-Bueno... Ya sabe. Dos hombres solteros... -bromea Alex.

Erik lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Solo es una sorpresa que tenga amigos -dice Angel con diversión.

¿Qué? ¿Tenía rostro de no tener amigos? Al parecer sí. Erik rueda los ojos, y junto a un bufido comienza a escribir en el pizarrón.

...

 

-Bueno, ya saben. El reporte, con datos, imágenes. Ya saben como me gustan esas cosas. Y estudien, la próxima semana habrá prueba oral sobre la guerra.

Definitivamente Erik comenzaba a considerarse un malvado, porque al ver la tristeza de los alumnos, su interior comenzó a reír.

-No puedo creer que con ese carácter el profesor Xavier sea su amigo -bromea Alex.  
-Basta Havok -gruñe Hank.  
-¿O qué? -lo reta.

Hank fulmina a Alex con la mirada. Una mirada que decía "ya verás". Pero no la clase de "ya verás" que solían tener esos dos. Era... Algo más. Erik sonríe de lado y toma su bolso. A veces le gustaría ser Charles y saber que piensan los demás.  
"Eso es interesante"  
Erik comenzó a observar a su alrededor buscando la persona de la que provenía la voz.  
"Soy Charles. Pero que lento eres. Has pensado mi nombre muy fuerte".  
Erik abre los ojos por la impresión.  
"¿Dónde estás?" -pregunta/piensa Erik.  
"Detrás de la puerta, el timbre está por sonar"  
Y Erik camina hacia la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

-Muy gracioso -bromea.  
-Estabas pensando muy fuerte, un deseo supongo -lo molesta-. "quiero tener los poderes de Charles, no me alcanza con ser un imán".

Erik lo fulmina con la mirada, y lo acerca hacia él, por la hebilla del cinturón.

-No, definitivamente esto es más divertido -asegura.

Y así, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros, el timbre los devuelve a la realidad.

-Si no te molesta soltar mis pantalones -bromea Charles-. Tengo una clase que dar.  
-Adelante -dice Erik acabando con su poder-. ¿Hablamos luego?  
-Te mando un mensaje -dice Charles.  
-Claro. Adios Charles.  
-Adiós -y Charles entra al salón.

Los estudiantes boquiabiertos observan a Charles como si fuera un fantasma, o tal vez una sirena, porque se necesitaba demasiado encanto para atraer a Erik. Y no es que el hombre fuera desagradable, es que era bastante raro encontrarlo con otro ser humano que no fuese él mismo. Y es que tenía una personalidad... Especial.

-Profesor -dice Alex elevando una mano.  
-¿Sí, Alex? -responde Charles acomodándose en el escritorio.  
-¿Usted y el profesor Erik son amigos? -pregunta con una obvia segunda intención de fondo.  
-Sí, algo así -dice Charles con simpleza y abre su libro.  
-Entonces ¿Salen a beber y todo eso?

Charles observa al joven como si estuviese diciendo una obviedad.

-Pues... Sí -decide decir finalmente.  
-No se si considerarlo afortunado o desdichado -bromea Darwin.

Charles ladea la cabeza. "Afortunado, supongo" -es el primer pensamiento que nace. Bueno, a decir verdad, Erik era bastante a gradable si comprendías su actitud. Sobretodo con unas copas encima. Una sonrisa torcida nace de sus labios, y los jóvenes sueltan risas discretas ante la cara de ensoñación de Xavier.

-Bien -dice reaccionando-. Comencemos con la clase. Pasemos a la página 7, vamos a hablar un poco del ADN...

...

-¡Papi! -exclaman los niños y se abrazan a sus piernas.  
-Hola -murmura Erik con una amplia sonrisa.

Se agacha, y carga a ambos en sus brazos. Los niños festejan en los brazos de su padre y lo abrazan aún más fuerte.

-¿Podemos comer chocolate? -pregunta Pietro.

Realmente era bastante complicado entender lo que Pietro decía, hablaba rápido, y sus cortos cinco años no ayudaban. Pero Erik siempre hacía el mejor esfuerzo.

-Sí, chocolate -apoya Wanda.

Erik finge que se lo piensa. Porque, en realidad, no podría negarles absolutamente nada.

-Bien, una carrera al parque, y les compro chocolate -dice animado.

Los dos niños sonríen emocionados y corren al automóvil.

-¿Qué pasó con el automóvil cuando estábamos en tu casa, papi? -preguntó Wanda, como si acabara de recordarlo.

Obviamente Erik tuvo que escuchar atentamente e intentar repetir la frase en su cerebro, para lograr comprender del todo la pregunta.

-Un amigo olvidó devolverme la llave -dice ajustando los cinturones de sus hijos.  
-¿Un amigo tuyo? -pregunta Pietro.

Erik suspira. ¿Por qué ni siquiera sus hijos creían que tenía un amigo?

-Sí -dice y finalmente se coloca en el asiento del conductor.  
-¿Podemos conocerlo? -pregunta Wanda con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

¿Recuerdan que Erik no podía resistirse a los pedidos de sus hijos? Bueno...

-Por favor -suplican ambos al mismo tiempo.

Erik suspira agotado, y diciéndoce que de alguna forma se arrepentiría, asiente hacia los mellizos.

-¡Sí! -exclama Wanda emocionada-. ¿Y cómo se llama?  
-Charles -Erik enciende el automóvil-. Se llama Charles.


	6. Charles Xavier y ¡Cada vez quiero más tener hijos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men pertenece a Marvel y Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste. Esto es para ustedes con todo mi amor <3

Esto era una mala idea. Bueno, no lo era ¿O sí? ¿Era realmente una mala idea llevar a tu sobrino al apartamento de un muy reciente amigo? Quiero decir ¿Era realmente malo, considerando que también estarían sus hijos?  
Charles suspira y golpea la puerta. Mi Dios, ayúdame -suplica en silencio.

-¡Papi! -se oyen gritos infantiles.  
-¡Es Charles! -grita una niña.

El corazón de Charles salta emocionado. Que preciosura -piensa de inmediato.  
La puerta se abre solo unos segundos después, y Erik sonríe de lado dejando pasar a sus hijos.

-¿Usted es Charles? -pregunta la pequeña con ojos brillantes.

Charles asiente lentamente y le dedica una sonrisa.

-¡Mira papá, es muy guapo! -exclama la niña.  
-¿Eh? -pregunta Charles aturdido y suelta una risa nerviosa-. Eso es un gran alago de parte de una princesa.

Erik arquea una ceja y muerde su labio inferior conteniendo una carcajada.

-Oh, lo siento -dice Charles-. El es mi sobrino Kurt -presenta al niño.

Los ojos de los mellizos se abren ampliamente.

-¡Eres azul! -exclama Pietro con emoción.  
-¡Y tu cabello es blanco! -exclama Kurt.  
-¿Quieres jugar con mis autos?

Kurt asiente, y ambos niños se pierden dentro del apartamento. Si embargo, Wanda, continúa observando a Charles como si fuera una criatura rara o exótica.

-Wanda -murmura Erik-. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Pietro y Kurt? -le sugiere con voz neutral.  
-¿Puedo ver sus ojos más cerca? -pregunta a Charles ignorando completamente a su padre.

Charles observa a Erik, el cual sube los hombros, indicándole que no había problema con ello.  
Entonces, Charles se pone de cuclillas frente a Wanda, y la niña se acerca.

-¡Es más bonito que mi lápiz azul! -exclama y hace un puchero-. ¿Podemos comprar un lápiz azul como los ojos de Charles? -pregunta ahora a su padre.  
-Mm, bueno. Pero ahora ve a jugar.

La niña asiente satisfecha y corre al interior. Finalmente, Charles vuelve a pararse.

-Son encantadores -dice Charles con ojos soñadores.

Erik indica con una mano que pase, y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.  
Y es que, para Charles, los niños eran encantadores. A veces deseaba tener hijos. "¡Tarea difícil!" -le gritó su cerebro.  
Junto con Erik se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, y prendieron la televisión.

-Son terribles -murmura Erik con diversión-. Tener hijos es de las tareas más difíciles sobre la tierra, y soy profesor -dice con gracia.  
-Sí, debe ser difícil. Sin embargo, siempre quise ser padre -suelta Charles.

Definitivamente era el comentario más personal que le había hecho desde que se conocieron.

-No es como si no tuvieras tiempo -dice Erik aun sorprendido por la confección.  
-Sí, bueno -Charles lo medita unos segundos y suspira-. De todas formas no lo creo.  
-¿Por qué no? -pregunta Erik extrañado, centrando toda su atención en Charles.  
-Umm, bueno -tose brevemente-. Soy gay -dice con simpleza.

No era exactamente gay, pero ahora mismo, se sentía como si lo fuera. Hace mucho que no le interesaba una mujer.  
Erik abre la boca reiteradas veces, sin lograr decir mucho. Lo que hace a Charles soltar una risa breve.

-Espero que eso no te moleste -aclara.

Erik niega reiteradas veces.

-Yo, yo soy bisexual -murmura Erik.  
-Oh, eso si que es una sorpresa -suelta Charles, ahora también sorprendido.

Erik sonríe nervioso después de la confesión y se levanta del sillón.

-¿Una cerveza? -pregunta.  
-¿Por qué no?

...

-Y Raven dijo: ¡No toques esa salchicha por el amor de Dios! -exclama Charles intentando imitar la voz de su hermana-. Todos la observaron como si estuviese loca, pero yo... yo fui el chico de las salchichas para siempre. Un apodo bastante vergonzoso si se aprovechan de tu orientación sexual.  
-¿El chico de las salchichas? -pregunta Erik con diversión.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. De Erik nació esa sonrisa llena de dientes, una sonrisa completa. De esas que crees que alguien tan serio como él, no posee. Pero si, y era una sonrisa maravillosa.

-El chico de las salchichas -afirma.

Habían pasado la tarde entera hablando de sus vidas. Ambos eran huérfanos, ambos eran mutantes, ambos querían una familia. Y la forma en que Erik se lo había confesado a Charles, fue muy conmovedora para él. Era bueno que después de un divorcio, se tuviera esperanza. Charles no iba a admitirlo, pero después de Sebastian, se sentía sin esperanzas. Pero estas, lentamente, comenzaban a resurgir.

-Tus hijos son maravillosos -murmura Charles.  
-Un día tienes que conocer a Lorna -suelta Erik de golpe-. ¡Su primera palabra fue papá! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Y Charles realmente no sabía por que, pero oír a Erik hablar de sus hijos de esa forma, le revolvía el estómago. En el buen sentido, claro está.

-Eso debió ser increíble -susurra Charles-. Esas son las pequeñas cosas que me hacen desear aún más tener una familia.  
-Estoy seguro de que pronto la tendrás -susurra Erik, y en un impulso, aprieta una mano de Charles con la suya.  
-¿Eso es una insinuación? -bromea Charles y suelta una carcajada.

Erik golpea su hombro y comienza a reír.

-Tal vez -contesta en medio de las carcajadas.

"Tal vez" "Tal vez". Charles patea esos pensamientos, porque Erik era su amigo. A M I G O. ¿Queda claro cerebro?  
Podría jurar que había oído un sonoro "púdrete" naciendo de su cerebro.  
Y las risas no se cortan hasta que el móvil de Charles suena.

-¿Sí? -pregunta aún soltando alguna que otra risa.  
-Hola Charles, soy Raven. Solo llamaba para recordarte que mi hijo está contigo y que está oscureciendo -al parecer sonaba bastante seria.

Charles dirigió su vista al balcón, en donde el sol parecía haber sido consumido por completo.

-Dios, lo siento Raven, no noté que era tan tarde -murmura avergonzado.  
-Claro que no -murmura ahora con picardía-. Con un hombre como Erik.  
-¡Raven! -exclama-. Voy ahora mismo, no te preocupes por Kurt, él está bien.  
-Eso espero por tu salud -y tras una corta risa, corta la llamada.

Charles observa a Erik con un gesto de disculpas.

-Creo que debería comprarme un automóvil, así llegaría tarde, pero no tanto -murmura levantándose del sillón.  
-Yo los llevo -anima Erik y también se pone de pie-. De todas formas he sido yo quien te distrajo tanto tiempo.

Charles lo observa de reojo y sonríe ampliamente.

-Bien, lo acepto entonces -dice con diversión-. ¡Kurt! -llama al niño.

Inmediatamente los tres infantes aparecen en la sala, completamente agitados después de una carrera.  
-¡Tío! -exclama Kurt con emoción y se abraza a la pierna de Charles.

Extrañamente, Wanda también se abraza a la pierna de Charles, cuando Pietro se abraza a la de su padre.

-¿Ya se van? -pregunta Wanda observando hacia arriba.

Charles baja la mirada encontrándose con esos expresivos ojos verdes, casi grises, muy parecidos a los de Erik.

-Sí -dice Erik-. Pero vamos a llevarlos ¿Quieren?

Wanda asiente varias veces y sonríe.

-¿Me carga hasta el automóvil? -pregunta estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

Charles contiene la respiración y sonriendo ampliamente, carga a Wanda.

-Tus ojos también son muy bonitos ¿Sabes? -pregunta, mientras que con la mano libre, toma la de Kurt.  
-¿Sí? -pregunta Wanda sorpredida.  
-Sí, se parecen a los de tu padre.

El corazon de Erik salta reiteradas veces, como si le recordara que seguía ahí, y bombeando más fuerte que nunca. Quizás era una mezcla de todo, el último comentario de Charles, verlo cargando a Wanda. Pero estaba loco si no notaba lo obvio. Le fascinaba Charles. Como si fuera la piedra preciosa más difícil de encontrar.  
Con las mejillas algo calientes, agarra la llave del automóvil, toma la mano de Pietro y observa a Charles.

-¿Vamos? -pregunta casi en un susurro.

Y Charles solo asiente.


	7. Erik Lehnsherr y odiaría mi trabajo de no ser por los pequeños detalles recientemente descubiertos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men pertenece a Marvel y Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten :D <3

Si había algo que Erik había aprendido a apreciar a lo largo de los años, eran las horas de sueño. Algo que considera un tesoro muy valioso desde que sus hijos nacieron. Wanda era tranquila, pero Pietro, ese bebé si que lloraba.  
Por eso, cuando llegaban esos horrorosos días, en los que tenía que ir al instituto, pero no tenia que dar ninguna clase, sentía que estaba perdiendo su valiosísimo tiempo de sueño.  
Suspira cansado y Emma le lanza una mirada divertida.

-Animate, el telepata está llegando -dice frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa de lado.

Erik fulmina a Emma con la mirada, y sin embargo, se encuentra a si mismo observando la puerta, expectante.

-Buenos días -dice Charles animado cuando cruza la puerta-. Le pediría señorita Frost, que no haga eso -dice con voz amable pero autoritaria.  
-Tiene usted un cerebro muy poderoso -alaga la mujer.  
-Podría decir lo mismo -devuelve Charles.

"Lástima que es gay" -susurra Emma en el cerebro de Erik-. "Lástima para mí, tú vas con suerte".  
Erik frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

-Usa tu voz, Emma. Deja en paz la cabeza de las personas -gruñe Erik.

Emma sonríe socarronamente y camina hacia la puerta.  
"Diviértanse" -suelta junto a una risa, haciendo al cerebro de Erik dar vueltas.  
Estupida mujer.

-¿Como te encuentras Erik? -pregunta Charles colocando una pequeña maleta sobre la mesa.  
-Bien ¿Y tu? -dice Erik con la vista fija en la maleta.  
-Me gusta jugar a ajedrez -dice Charles con simpleza-. Y también estoy bien. Raven me ha regañado por llevar a Kurt tan tarde, pero bien de todas formas.

Erik guarda silencio. Y de alguna manera, Charles creía, él era la única persona capaz de mantener un silencio de tumba, y sin embargo, continuar en un ambiente cómodo. O por lo menos, así parecía ser con él.  
Y Erik, el simplemente no podía deje de pensar en cuando fue la última vez que jugó al ajedrez. A Magda no le gustaba, y definitivamente Azazel no era una opción.

-¿Gustas jugar?

Erik sube la vista hacia los profundos ojos azules de Charles, y un escalofrío recorre su espina. No tenía que haber sonado tan sucio. Estupido cerebro mal pensado.

-Sí, bueno. Hace mucho no juego, no se si aún lo hago bien -responde con rapidez.  
-¿Blancas o negras? -es la única respuesta de Charles mientras comienza a acomodar las piezas.  
-Negras -dice en el mismo tono despreocupado-. Charles.  
-¿Sí? -los ojos azules se posan firmemente sobre loa grises.  
-Wanda tenía razón -susurra.  
-¿Eh? -preguntó Charles con nerviosismo.

No hacía falta que lo dijera, porque Charles se sintió inundado de pensamientos con su nombre.  
"Hermosos ojos" "Charles, tus ojos son maravillosos" "Son como el océano" "Charles, Charles, Charles"

-Charles ¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto algo rojo -dice Erik con cautela.  
-Tus ojos son mucho más maravillosos. Son tan claros, es muy probable que sea un tipo de mutación en la pigmentación -susurra Charles con galantería y realiza el primer movimiento.

Erik abre y cierra la boca seguidas veces, y solo logra sonrojarse levemente. Se sentía como una colegiala siendo cortejada por el chico lindo y popular. Bufa enojado consigo mismo, y mueve una pieza.

-Gracias, Charles -dice con simpleza.

Y extrañamente, es suficiente para ambos.

...

-No puedo creer que con todo el tiem...

La voz de Emma se corta de golpe ¿Cómo no había sentido eso? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Con Erik? ¿El gruñón Erik y ese carismático joven hombre?  
Los hombres se separan de inmediato y observan a Emma y Moira como si fueran fantasmas.

-Nosotros no, nosotros ehh... -balbucea Charles.  
-No es lo que parece -dice Erik y carraspea la garganta.  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estaban jugando pulseadas! -exclama con diversión-. Dios te bendiga Charles Xavier, pero nunca había visto a este hombre hacer algo como eso. Es el fin del mundo.

Erik siente como su alma gatea por su garganta intentando huir.  
El tablero estaba tirado en el piso, junto a sus muchas piezas, y sus manos seguían unidas sobre la mesa.  
Todo había comenzado con una inofensiva partida de ajedrez, luego se retaron para saber quien era mejor, comenzaron a discutir sobre su fuerza... Y una cosa llevó a la otra.  
De alguna forma, Erik pensaba, todo fue una simple treta para saber como sería sostener la mano de un hombre. Y extrañamente, las manos de Charles se sentían suaves, y frías, como si involuntariamente, también buscara ese contacto. O eso deseaba, porque ese contacto, le había gustado más de lo que debería.

-Bueno, puede ser -susurra Charles finalmente.

"Ya puedes soltarlo" -dice Emma con diversión en la cabeza de Erik.  
Eso provoca que con un movimiento brusco por parte de Erik, sus dedos se desenreden.  
Observa a Charles con gesto de disculpas, observa su reloj y se pone de pie.

-¿Te vas? -pregunta Charles casi en silencio.

Erik se agacha, y comienza a guardar las piezas del ajedrez. Charles se agacha y hace lo mismo.  
Las mujeres se observan cómplices, y salen aun más rápido de lo que llegaron.

-"¿Te vas, Erik?" -pregunta Charles.  
-"Yo... Quizás sea lo mejor"  
-"¿Por qué?" -vuelve a preguntar extrañado.

Y Erik supo que cuando hablaban así, en silencio, se sentía muy lejano a Emma entrando en su cabeza. La voz de Charles, su voz, era una caricia.

-"Quizás si me quedo, haga cosas que no debería"

El corazón de Charles da un brinco. Lo había sentido antes, y creyó que se trataba de un tonto error. Pero ahora, con sus ojos fijos en los de Erik, y con sus mentes unidas. Podia confirmar que el hombre frente a él, quería lanzar fuertes sentimientos hacia su persona.  
Lentamente, Charles se acerca su rostro de Erik. Suspira en su mejilla, dejando salir el aire contenido.

-"Realiza tu travesura"

La voz de Charles se sintió en su cabeza, pero el calor que le produjo, se agolpó en sus labios. Y solo unos segundos después, los posó sobre los del telepata. Confirmando, efectivamente, que estos eran los labios más suaves y carnosos que había probado en su vida.  
La lengua de Charles rodeó la suya con destreza, legrando que sus manos viajen a la nuca del otro hombre. Charles, por su parte, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Erik, uniéndose aún más. Gruñidos, chasquidos de labios, lenguas y saliva. Y sabían que si no se separaban pronto, terminaría peor de lo que creían posible.

-"Travesura... Realizada" -jadeo Charles en la mente de Erik.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato. Con la respiración agitada, el corazon bombeando a toda velocidad, y sus labios latiendo. Así, y con el cabello hecho un desastre, Erik salió a toda velocidad de la sala. Dejando a Charles, jadeando, abrumado... Y satisfecho.


	8. Charles Xavier y resolvamos esto como adultos... Con Whisky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men pertenece a Marvel y Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste <3

El rostro de Raven era un completo poema. Se podía decir era un total y completo poema sobre felicidad y confusión.

-Y entonces enredé mis dedos en su cabello... Y.. Dios... -Charles siente la sangre acumulándose en su rostro.  
-¡Y metiste tu lengua hasta su garganta! -exclama Raven y observa a Azazel con un gesto triunfante.

Charles abre los ojos ampliamente y golpea el hombro de Raven.

-No se que hacer ahora. Se perfectamente que ambos queríamos hacerlo, pero tengo miedo de que suceda cuando nos volvamos a ver -dice Charles y un gruñido molesto nace de su garganta.  
-Es muy fácil -murmura Raven y palmea la espalda de su hermano-. Le dices que quieres algo con él -afirma-. Y me haces ganar la apuesta -susurra hacia Azazel.  
-¿Apuesta? -pregunta Charles observando directamente a los ojos de su hermana.  
-Nada importante -dice Raven sacudiendo las manos.

Charles muerde su labio inferior. Y piensa. Porque realmente no había nada malo con querer iniciar una relación, o decir como son tus sentimientos. Creía que Erik podría entenderlo, y tal vez, corresponderle. Demonios, claro que podría intentarlo. Después de todo, ya habían pasado días desde aquel beso. Era tiempo de hablar como adultos. Sí, definitivamente iba a llamarlo.

-Voy a llamarlo -anuncia sacando su móvil.  
-¡Claro! Por supuesto, un perfecta idea -dice Raven con emoción.

Pero el móvil en las manos de Charles suena, logrando un completo vacío en la sala.

-Atiende, es como lo mismo que ibas a hacer tú -susurra Raven.

Charles respira profundamente y atiende.

-Erik -murmura intentando fingir tranquilidad.  
-Hola Charles ¿Crees que puedes venir al bar de siempre ahora?

El bar de siempre. El corazón de Charles se dispara. Si solo habían ido tres veces.  
La pregunta flota en el aire unos largos segundos, hasta que Raven golpea la espalda de su hermano.

-Claro, sí. Voy para allí -responde Charles a toda velocidad.  
-Te espero.

Y la llamada se corta. Y Raven festeja en su interior.

-Mejor voy ahora -Charles se levanta y toma su chaqueta-. Nos vemos luego.

Saluda con la mano, y desaparece tras la puerta.  
El "bar de siempre", como era habitual, estaba bastante vacío y silencioso. Casi en completo silencio, de no ser por las voces bajas y un susurro de música de los 60'. Esa música que extrañamente era del agrado de ambos.  
Cuando Charles ingresó, sabía que encontraría a Erik en la barra. Ligeramente inclinado, con un trago en la mano, y otro junto a él. A Charles le asombraba su capacidad de verse guapo aún en esos cuellos de tortuga.  
Con una sonrisa de lado, se acerca y toma asiento junto a él.  
Erik sube la mirada de inmediato y le pasa el vaso a Charles.

-Whisky -afirma Erik.  
-Gracias, Erik -casi susurra el otro hombre.

El silencio los abraza por largos minutos, por lo menos hasta que el vaso de Charles cae vacío sobre la barra, en ese momento que el alcohol y el coraje comienzan a correr por sus venas.

-Tenemos que hablar -afirma hacia Erik antes de hacer un gesto para que le sirvan más.  
-Sí -susurra Erik-. Y quiero ser completamente sincero. Charles, soy un hombre divorciado, que tiene tres hijos y nunca a salido realmente con un hombre. Apesto como bisexual ¿Sabes?

Erik da un último trago a su Whisky y suspira.

-Además, doy asco con las personas, y ni siquiera puedo mantener una amistad por mucho tiempo. Solo Azazel puede soportarme, mis hijos creen que no tengo amigos, y mi ex esposa piensa que odio el sexo o algo así. ¡No odio el sexo! Solo odio tener sexo con mujeres chillonas e idiotas.

Charles abre los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cuántos de estos te has tomado? -pregunta señalando el vaso vacío.  
-Cuatro -susurra Erik.  
-Vaya -Charles se rasca la nuca, y apresura su segundo vaso-. Creo que me toca. Soy patético, y es que vamos, cambié demasiado gracias a mi ex novio. Nunca fui más inseguro en mi vida, y a penas logro ser lo que era. Mi hermana me cuida como si fuera un niño, y ni siquiera he tenido sexo una vez desde que dejé a Sebastian. Plus a esto, tampoco tengo amigos.  
-Bueno, somos personas horribles -bromea Erik.  
-Horribles.

Y el silencio los consume nuevamente, y unos cuantos tragos más desaparecen tras sus labios.

-Quiero intentarlo -susurra Charles-. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Era divertido como las palabras resbalaban tan fácilmente con unas copas encima.

-Yo... -Erik aprieta el vaso entre sus dedos-. Sí -susurra.

Oh por Dios. Había dicho que sí. Y es que estaba seguro ¿No? Charles, era lindo, increíble, y le gustaban los niños.  
Con un movimiento de su mano, el asiento de Charles se mueve hasta quedar pegado al suyo. Y los labios de Erik impactan en los de Charles. Un beso algo desparramado y con poca coordinación, pero extrañamente, el mejor beso que habían recibido en mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que acabamos de romper lo del primer beso en la tercera cita ¿no? -susurra Charles, con su rostro aún junto al de Erik.  
-Hemos estado saliendo juntos y viéndonos por dos meses -gruñe Erik-. Y este es nuestro segundo beso -agrega.  
-Bueno, nos gusta apresurar las cosas -afirma Charles y vuelve a unir sus labios.

Esta vez el beso sube de posición en el ranking. Apasionado sería la definición.  
Erik rodea a Charles con sus brazos, y los dedos de Charles se enredan en el cabello de Erik.

-¿Quieres romper tu celibato? -bromea Erik.

Y en verdad no era del todo una broma. Con sus pupilas dilatadas, y muriendo por volver a unir sus labios. Y sobretodo, con esa insoportable puntada bajando a su entrepierna.  
Se acerca otra vez, ahora para recorrer los labios de Charles con su lengua.

-Sí -susurra Charles-. Si quiero.

Finalmente abre los ojos, con el azul casi completamente desaparecido. Y aunque a Erik le fascinara ese color tan puro, el color profundamente negro y deseoso de sus pupilas, eran exactamente lo que buscaba ahora.

-Vamos a mi apartamento -susurra Charles y agita las llaves en su bolsillo.

Erik asiente, y deja una cantidad considerable de billetes sobre la barra. Toma una mano de Charles entre una suya, y ambos salen del bar.


	9. Erik Lehnsherr y ya no hay vuelta atrás... no, no quiero volver atrás.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men pertenece a Marvel y Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste <3  
> PD: Hay setso(? Jajaja de verdad, yo les advierto xD

Erik tenía que admitirlo. Algo en él se sacudía con miedo. Y es que, estaba seguro de no tener ni idea de como seguir. Estaba seguro de que había sido él el que decidió mejor ir a su apartamento porque se encontraba mas cerca, pero nunca había estado con un hombre, así que tal vez todo debería dejarse en manos del instinto.  
Erik cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, y vuelve a unir sus labios a los de Charles.

-Quiero que me folles -susurra Charles sobre sus labios.

Erik contiene la respiración, y envuelve a Charles entre sus brazos, para comenzar a besar su cuello lentamente.  
Erik camina llevándolos a ambos hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres, Charles?  
-Fóllame, duro -susurra en el oído de Erik.

Erik empuja a Charles, dejándolo caer sobre la cama. Joder, esos pantalones si que estaban apretando.

"Quítalos entonces" -susurra Charles en su mente.

Erik sonríe, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano, desabrocha sus pantalones, y los arrastra hasta en suelo. Gatea sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre Charles, y comienza a desabrochar su camisa, recorriendo con sus dedos el camino despejado.

-Eres tan jodidamente caliente -susurra Erik, y frota sus caderas con las de Charles.

Un gemido ahogado escapa de los labios de Charles, al mismo tiempo que toma los bordes de la camiseta de Erik, lanzándola hacia algún lugar en la habitación.  
Los ojos de Charles se abren sorprendidos. Estaba bastante marcado para ser tan delgado. Y de solo sentir ese bulto golpeando el suyo. Dios.  
Erik hace lo mismo que hizo a sus pantalones, con los de Charles.

-Oh -deja escapar Charles cuando el contacto es aún mayor.  
-Dime que quieres -gruñe Erik y muerde ligeramente la manzana de Adán de Charles.  
-Por favor, Erik, joder -jadea Charles y mueve sus caderas.  
-¿Qué, por favor qué?  
-Fóllame -gruñe Charles y rodea la espalda de Erik con sus brazos.  
-Será un placer.

Las últimas prendas desaparecen en un soplido, y sus cuerpos entran en completo contacto.  
Erik sonríe de lado, y comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Charles con sus labios, deteniéndose momentáneamente en sus pezones, y luego siguiendo bajando hasta el miembro completamente erguido. Da una lamida desde la base hasta el final, en donde posa sus labios y suspira ligeramente.

-Oh Dios mío -jadea Charles y su espalda se arquea.

Erik continúa su camino, y con cuidado, mete la lengua en la entrada de Charles. Un gemido extasiado se escapa de la boca de Charles, y los jadeos ya no pueden ser contenidos.

-Erik -gruñe cuando el hombre se separa.

Pero cualquier otra protesta se queda guardada cuando sus labios vuelven a unirse, al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos. Charles clava las uñas en la espalda de Erik, y hunde sus dientes en su cuello.

-Oh Charles -gruñe Erik hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro.

Lentamente comienzan a moverse, en un vaivén suave, con jadeos imparables y sus nombres saliendo de los labios del otro.

-Más... -susurra Charles en el oído de Erik-. Más fuerte.

Las palabras deseosas de Charles, hacen que Erik aumente la velocidad considerablemente, logrando que solo unos minutos después, ambos comiencen a temblar.

-Me vengo -gimotea Charles y muerde su labio inferior intentado contenerse.  
-Vamos, vente para mí. Grita mi nombre -gruñe Erik, con su último aliento.

El clímax golpea tan fuerte a Charles, que Erik puede sentirlo. Apretándolo, succionándolo.

-¡Erik! ¡Dios, Erik! -grita Charles y enreda las piernas en la cadera de Erik, aparentando aún más sus cuerpos.  
-Charles -susurra Erik-. Voy a venirme adentro.

Obviamente sin respuesta por parte de un agitado Charles, Erik da una última embestida y siente la presión desaparecer.  
Erik deja caer su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el de Charles y suelta una risa algo entrecortada.

-El mejor sexo en años -susurra Erik.

Charles abre los ojos y ambos se observan por segundos que parecen eternos, antes de besarse suavemente.  
Erik sale con lentitud y se deja caer en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Charles gira hacia él, entrelaza sus piernas y apoya su rostro en el pecho de Erik.

-Sí, definitivamente el mejor sexo en años -apoya Charles y cierra los ojos.

...

Un incesante sonido de golpes es lo que logra despertar a Charles, el cual observa todo absolutamente confundido ¿En dónde se encontraba? Intenta moverse, pero sus piernas están atrapadas entre otras. Parpadea varias veces para adaptarse a la luz, y observa al hombre junto a él. Una sonrisa boba adorna sus labios, hasta que los golpes vuelven a oírse. Lentamente separa sus piernas de las de Erik, y recoge su ropa de distintas partes de la habitación. Agradece haber decidido bañarse antes de dormir, porque abrir la puerta con olor a sexo, no hubiese sido una buena idea.  
Camina hacia la sala restregando sus ojos, y sin siquiera observar, abre la puerta.

-Erik, te he dicho que... -el parloteo de la mujer frena de golpe al ver al hombre frente a ella.

Las mejillas de Charles se tiñen de un rojo intenso, y observa a la mujer con una pequeña bebé en brazos.

-¡Charles!

El pequeño grito infantil hace que baje la mirada.

-Ehh... Este... Hola Wanda -dice con toda la seguridad que le es posible-. Hola Pietro -agrega.

La mujer lo observa como si fuera un fantasma, pero finalmente sonríe de lado y contiene una carcajada.

-Soy Magda -dice amablemente.  
-Charles -susurra el hombre y rasca su nuca-. Supongo que, emm, pasen. Iré a despertar a Erik -susurra abriendo la puerta en su totalidad.  
-¿Podemos despertar a papá? -pregunta Pietro.

Charles abre los ojos y al parecer su cara se llena de horror, porque Magda niega con la cabeza.

-Dejáremos que Charles despierte a papá ¿sí?

Los niños asienten, y Charles casi corre a la habitación. Comienza a sacudir a Erik.

-Despierta maldita sea, no me dejes solo en esto -gruñe.  
-¿Charles? ¿De qué hablas? -murmura con voz ronca.  
-Tu ex esposa y tus hijos están en la sala -susurra.

Erik abre los ojos alarmado, y se pone de pie.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Charles -gruñe mientras se viste con lo primero que encuentra en el ropero-. Lo había olvidado por completo.  
-No, está bien. No sucede nada, es solo que fue un poco incómodo.

Erik se reprende a si mismo ¿Como diablos podía olvidarse de que los sábados los niños venían a su apartamento? Era un completo idiota, haciendo pasar a Charles por esa situación.  
Camina fuera de la habitación, con Charles siguiéndole el paso.

-Será mejor que me vaya -susurra Charles frenándolo a medio camino.

Erik aprieta los labios y niega.

-No, no te vayas -susurra-. Mira, se que puede resultar extraño, pero quiero que te quedes, por lo menos a desayunar.  
-¿Con... Los niños? -pregunta Charles sorprendido.

Erik asiente y sonríe de lado.

-Pues... -los ojos de Charles viajan a los profundos ojos grises de Erik-. Seguro -afirma casi en un susurro.


	10. Charles Xavier y el unirse a la familia Lehnsherr.

-Entonces, usted están saliendo -afirma Magda.  
-Nosotros... -comienza Charles.  
-Sí, estamos saliendo -afirma Erik.

Charles siente las estupidas mariposas mordiendo su estómago, no, no volando, mordiendo. Definitivamente mordiendo.

-¿Los niños saben? Porque no me han dicho nada en absoluto. Solamente me hablaron vagamente de que tenías un nuevo amigo.  
-No, no saben. Esto es muy reciente, en realidad -dice Erik y rasca su nuca-. ¿No quieres que les diga?  
-No, no es eso. Supongo que estás en tu derecho de decirles, solo es que... Ve con cuidado -susurra-. No quiero que se confundan.

Erik asiente. Por supuesto que él tampoco quería confundirlos. Magda era su madre, y Charles... Él era el ¿novio de su padre? Como sea, ya habría tiempo para explicar eso.

-Mejor me voy -afirma Magda y abre la puerta-. Fue un gusto conocerte, Charles.

Erik sonríe de lado y Lorna grita emocionada estirando sus brazos hacia Charles.

-Quiere ir contigo -susurra Erik.  
-¿Seguro?

Erik asiente, y Lorna viaja a los brazos de Charles, en donde se acomoda fácilmente, y apoya sus manos en el rostro del hombre.  
Intenta tocar sus ojos varias veces, y Charles ríe emocionado.

-Tienes a mis hijas completamente conquistadas -bromea Erik-. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Erik desaparece tras la puerta de la cocina y Charles comienza a hacerle caras graciosas a Lorna.

-¡Charles! -exclama Wanda.  
-Charles.

El hombre abre la boca sorprendido. No podía ser, esto era completamente irreal. Erik le había dicho hace muy poco tiempo que su primera palabra había sido papá. Él no podía ser una de sus primeras palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste, princesa? -pregunta amablemente.  
-¡Charles! -chilla la pequeña niña y aprieta las mejillas de Charles.

Su corazón comienza a latir velozmente y abre la boca sin poder decir nada. Lo único que lo saca de la sorpresa, es ver a Erik parado frente a él.

-Lorna, ella, yo, no sé -susurra nervioso.  
-Ah dicho Charles -dice Erik con emoción.

No, eso no era bueno ¿Por qué entre tantas cosas, él tenía que ser una de sus primeras palabras? Una de las pocas después de papá y mamá. Era incorrecto. Su relación con Erik apenas comenzaba, ni siquiera le habían puesto un nombre a esto.

-¿Te agrada Charles? -pregunta Erik a su pequeña hija.  
-Charles -repite la niña con emoción y rodea el cuello de Charles con sus brazos.  
-Dios mío -jadea Charles.

Su corazón se sentía de gelatina. Ni siquiera cuando Kurt lo había nombrado por primera vez, se sintió como ahora.  
Erik se acerca, y lo besa suavemente, antes de sonreír con felicidad y volver a la cocina.

-Charles, vamos a jugar -dice Wanda capturando una de sus manos.

Ambos caminan hasta la gran alfombra de la sala, y se sientan junto a Pietro y sus autos de juguete. Charles sienta a Lorna entre sus piernas y toma un automóvil en su mano.

-Wow, este es increíble.

Pietro asiente seguidas veces y sonríe hacia Charles.

-¡Ese es mi favorito! -exclama emocionado.  
-¿En verdad? Tienes un gusto increíble -afirma.

Pietro sonríe aún más, y decide que Charles le cae bien. Por supuesto que le caía bien, le gustaban los autos azules.

...

 

Erik da un sorbo a su café y observa a las personas en la mesa. Pietro y Wanda comían mientras tenían una silenciosa conversación sobre el preescolar, Charles tomaba té y de a ratos, ayudaba a Lorna con su papilla de manzana.  
Sí, podría hacer esto por siempre. Solo que no sabía si Charles querría, además de que tal vez estaba apresurando las cosas. Quizás Charles no se sentía tan bien con esto como él.  
Su móvil suena en la habitación, y Erik se apresura a contestar.

-Hola Erik.  
-¿Raven? -pregunta el hombre extrañado.  
-Sí, bueno, he intentado contactar a Charles, pero su móvil parece estar apagado.

Las mejillas de Erik se encienden. Por supuesto que Raven sabía. Era hermana de Charles, y el le contaba absolutamente todo.

-Sí, aguarda -dice al móvil y camina hacia la sala-. Es Raven.

Le pasa el móvil a Charles, el cual lo observa entre confundido y avergonzado. Se levanta de la mesa, y se dirige hacia el balcón.

-¿Raven? -pregunta confundido.  
-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Te gané Azazel! ¡Me debes dinero!

Charles arquea una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

-Raven ¿que sucede? -pregunta.  
-Dios Charles. Estuve llamándote toda la noche, y luego por la mañana ¿no tienes tu móvil?  
-Creo que se me ha agotado la batería -murmura y da un vistazo hacia adentro.

Erik le daba de comer a Lorna mientras Pietro y Wanda comían y se jalaban el cabello entre ellos.  
Podría pasar así la eternidad. El pensamiento le revuelve el estómago. Sería tan lindo tener una familia así... Con Erik tal vez.

-Charles, por Dios Charles, te estoy hablando.  
-Lo siento, ¿decías? -la anima a volver a hablar.  
-Pregunte si te acostaste con él -dice con total normalidad.  
-Raven -gruñe-. Sí, pero no hagas escándalo.  
-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh por Dios! -exclama ignorando las peticiones de Charles-. ¡Al fin!  
-Ya cállate -gruñe Charles-. Adiós Raven, interrumpiste un perfecto desayuno -bromea y corta.

Lentamente vuelve a la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Wanda y Pietro corren hacia el sillón. Vuelve a tomar asiento frente a Erik y suspira.

-Lo siento, es un poco efusiva conmigo y mi vida privada -murmura.  
-No importa -responde Erik y limpia el rostro de Lorna.

Wanda se acerca y estira sus brazos hacia su hermana menor.

-Quiero cargar a Lorna -dice animada.

Erik asiente y toma a Lorna en sus brazos.

-Primero, un beso a papá.

Lorna besa la mejilla de su padre y estira sus brazos hacia en frente.

-Charles -murmura.  
-¿Quieres besar a Charles? -pregunta Erik.

Lorna asiente emocionada. Charles rodea la mesa, y se arrodilla frente a Erik, recibiendo, de inmediato, un cálido beso de la pequeña.  
Wanda se acerca, y cargando a su hermana, camina hacia la alfombra.  
Erik baja la vista hacia un muy confundido Charles.

-Tengo miedo -susurra Charles-. Tengo miedo que si esto no funciona, pueda lastimar a tus hijos.

Erik sonríe con cariño, y acaricia la mejilla de Charles.

-Verás lo bien que funcionaremos -afirma Erik-. Creo que me vuelves loco. Me fascinas -asegura y sonríe ampliamente.

Con esas sonrisas que Charles adoraba.

-¿No crees que estamos apresurando todo? Porque en verdad me gustas, y quiero intentarlo bien -susurra Charles.  
-Charles, solo lo sabremos cuando nos alejemos.  
-Alejarnos -susurra sopesando la palabra.

De alguna forma le dolía el corazón al pensar en ello, pero era algo obvio. El tenía su propio apartamento, y su relación apenas comenzaba.

-Entonces, una sola cosa más ¿Qué somos, Erik?

Erik lo observa detenidamente y une sus labios en un corto beso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? -pregunta Erik-. Oh Dios, he sonado como un adolescente -se regaña.  
-Sí, si quiero, Erik -dice Charles ignorando el último comentario, y vuelve a presionar sus labios contra los de Erik.


End file.
